Graveyard of a Madman Part 19
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 18 Jiro turned the light on in his room, Usagi draped over his shoulder as it had been a real big day for her. That was when he looked and saw so many men and women with swords in their hand were in his room. All of them looked up to see him, and all of them looked like they had been through hell and back. All of them sported horrible bandages somewhere on their body, and Jiro did not make a move to defend, because he knew that they were not there to hurt him. He counted around thirty of them, all crammed into his moderately sized room. Man: You are Jiro, are you not? Jiro: I am, may I get to my bed? All of them moved aside so that Jiro could squeeze between them, and place Usagi on their bed. '' '''Jiro: '''What can I help you folks with? '''Man:' I am Wataru, I don't remember if we met, but we fought together on the sea outside of Fringe Island. I am of the White Blade Pirates. Jiro: Ah, yes, how is Snowbeard? All of them fell terribly silent. This brought the tone down even further than it had already been. Wataru sighed, holding his sword tight. Wataru: My Lord Nicholas is very close to death. He is only getting worse in the passing weeks. Jiro turned to him, and started to walk toward him, the others getting out of his way quickly. He sat in front of Wataru, cross-legged as he was. Some people in the back started passing down cups of green tea to them. For thirty people packed into a room for 2, they used their space quite wisely. Jiro took his glass and waited for Wataru to receive his. They bowed to one another and both drank deep. Jiro: Go on. Wataru: 'We were sent here when we finally tracked down your crew to his island. Your species is not overly populated on this island, but it does possess the most of your people in this area. ''Jiro nodded at this. 'Wataru: '''Our Master Omage, or Snowbeard as you call him, was fighting along his former pupil, the one known as Thomas Drake. The two of them did not part on good terms, and the fact that Thomas Drake was searching for the treasure that Snowbeard possessed did not help matters. Still, a score needed to be settled by the two of them. Their fight will surely go down in legend, but it was interrupted by... the Dragon. ''Jiro's expression darkened some, he knew that it was going that direction, but the news still struck him. 'Wataru: '''The Dragon was looking for my Master, he wanted to make an example of anyone who helped your friend. While my Master, Snowbeard went into battle along side his greatest pupil, it was not enough. The two of them did mighty blows to the horrendous beast, even caused it to bleed, but in the end, its fire and size was far too great. Our master was struck down and burned horrifically on his chest. The only reason he survived was because Thomas Drake gave his life to save him. Many of our men died getting our Master away from the battle, a fleeing. Our island did not survive the Dragon's assault. ''Another silence befell the room. Jiro sipped his tea respectfully, and then set it on the floor in front of him, in front of Wataru's cup. Wataru clenched his sword's handle tight. '''Jiro: '''And now, you must know that the Dragon is returning. '''Wataru: '''Yes, my cat friend. He is coming to this island as we speak. This time we will see his death or we will witness our own. Either way, we must not let this horrific deed go unpunished. This is why we seek your help. '''Jiro: No. many looked from all around him. This is me, asking for your help. Together, we will see this done. low to the ground before Wataru, still in his sitting position. This brought great emotion to the others around them, and Wataru gazed at him, for once in many weeks, feeling some glimpse of hope come to him. Wataru: Where are the others? Jiro: I will assemble them immediately. We have much work to do. --- Rinji, Kiria, Migoto, and Dala all stood at a graveyard that was miles away from the city. All of them saw that the body had been dug up, but still stayed in the hole deep within the earth. It was capsulated, completely sealed within a heavily insulated enclosure. The skeleton inside of it was heavily molded all over, and this mold was blackened purple, giving evidence to a horrible sickness that grew within it, so none of them dared to open it. Migoto: After his invasion of Nekoshima, most of his men were killed in the battle. Our home was far more prepared for him than he could have expected. He expended more energy than he ever thought possible, and the use of his sickness weakened him more and more. Before he got to this island, he succumbed to his own weaponized disease. Rinji gazed down at the rotten skeletal body inside the sealed capsule, and noted that he had the same patch on his eye. Rinji never got a good look at him, so he could have sworn that all of his facial features were covered. He looked at the body now, and knew that there could be no mistake. This was the bastard pirate Albert Every. Dala: Such a horrible person... and they gave him a proper burial. Rinji: Exactly what I was thinking. Kiria: So what happens now? Rinji: I don't know Burubururuburuburu Hmm? his denden out. Yeah. Chio: Denden Hello? Nikk: '''Denden What '''Kimi: Denden Kimi here. Jiro: Denden All of you, we are in the highest level of alert! Get to the meeting point immediately! Rinji, if you are listening to this, get with anyone from the crew, they will tell you where it is. Rinji: '''Rinji here, what's going on? '''Jiro: Hello my friend, if you need clarification, just look to the western shore. Be quick, my dear friend. Rinji did as he said, and his eyes widened, there was, indeed a gigantic fleet of Marine ships, and all of them were already starting to fire their cannons toward a ship that was far ahead of them, but the cannon fire was getting rather close to it. Rinji squinted toward it, and the closer it got, the more his eyes widened. Rinji: Good God! That's the Jolly MK II! Indeed, it was. Graveyard of a Madman Part 20 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Graveyard of a Madman